


Zoom

by gilliananderson



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Bisexuality, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Fingerfucking, Jealous Fox Mulder, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sapphic, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The X-Files Revival, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliananderson/pseuds/gilliananderson
Summary: Stella helps Dana get through a boring and stressful work call... from under the desk.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Zoom

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut... if it’s bad look away.  
> i wrote it in two hours, and it’s not beta’d so if there’s any mistakes, that would be why.  
> i hope you like it!!

Dana sat at her computer, tapping her fingernails against the desk restlessly. 

Skinner had already been on a 2 hour spiel and it seemed to have only just begun. Both agents knew when he’d requested to have a virtual meeting that they were in trouble for something, though _for what_ was anybody’s guess. She stretched her neck out as she looked to the other window on the screen where the brunette man sat, looking just as over it as she was. 

“Mulder, are you listening to me?” Skinner asked, raising his voice slightly. 

Mulder’s eyes shot up to the camera and nodded, resting his chin on his hand. It took everything in her not to laugh at his lack of response followed by a gesture that only fed the image of disinterest he was giving off. 

Neither of them had been able to say more than two words, and it was getting tiring listening to the bald man talk continuously. Dana felt as if she might just pass out from boredom when her hero saved the day with a cup of coffee made just the way she likes. 

“Here you go, love. Thought you could use some caffeine.” Stella said softly as she set the cup down. Dana smiled up at her and mouthed _thank you_.

“Scully, did you say something?” Skinner asked, drawing her attention away from her girlfriend. 

“Oh… um, no. Sorry sir. Stella just brought me coffee.” The mention of the blonde immediately caused both men’s eyes to widen, and Dana’s rolled simultaneously. 

It had been a year since she and Stella had started dating, and yet every time it was mentioned Skinner looked at her like a deer in headlights. Mulder only had a hard time with it because he wished he was Stella. Scully had been the love of his life and she was the only girl for him… He just couldn’t seal the deal, and so he lost her to somebody who could. That still left a bitter taste in his mouth, though he was happy to see her so happy. 

“Right, well… Anyways, as I was saying…” Skinner continued. 

Dana looked up at Stella with tired eyes and rolled them lazily. 

_Kill me_ , she mouthed. 

She didn’t miss how Stella’s lips curled up into a little smirk, but she chose to ignore it as she listened to her superior drone on and on. 

Stella left the room and Dana focused back to a random spot on her computer screen, trying to give off the illusion that she was listening. 

Not even five minutes later she saw Stella walking back into the room on tiptoed feet, and looked up with a raised brow. She watched as the blonde dropped to the floor on her hands and knees and crawled underneath the desk. Dana’s eyes widened as the realization hit her and she looked down at her girlfriend with panic and excitement. 

Stella reached up and set her hand on Dana’s thigh and rubbed it, slow and soft. She started low, worked her way up, and back down again. Over and over. It was nice at first, and Dana felt the tension in her body relax a bit, until Stella’s hand went higher and stayed there, beginning to trace small circles on her upper thigh. The redhead clasped her legs together tightly to stop Stella’s movements, though the blonde made no move to remove her hand. Her breath hitched when she felt Stella’s fingernails scratch the top of her thigh as she awkwardly bent her trapped hand. 

Dana was nervous and incredibly unsure, but as she looked down at Stella whose eyes were filled with love and want she felt the uncertainty melt away. She trusted Stella. It excited her and she couldn’t deny it, but it was the simple fact that her male work colleagues were virtually right in front of her face that made it unsettling... Yet intriguing. 

Stella leaned down to kiss Dana’s knee and slowly made her way up. Dana parted her legs again hesitantly, wanting to feel her girlfriend more than anything. 

As soon as she was able Stella retracted her hand and set it on the side of Dana’s leg as she leaned in to replace it with her mouth. She peppered soft kisses up and down each of Dana’s inner thighs, causing the softest whimper to escape the redhead’s lips. As soon as she realized what she’d done she quickly, and successfully, covered it by clearing her throat. 

The moment Stella’s mouth met her center Dana grabbed the edge of the desk, and violently hit the mute button. She knew she wouldn’t be able to keep quiet and she did not want to be caught. 

She felt Stella’s nimble fingers make their way up to the waistband of her sweatpants and she hooked an index finger on either side to pull them down. She took her time sliding them down the redhead’s legs, admiring every inch of her girlfriend. She did the same next with her panties, dragging them down slowly, though this time she was focused only on Dana’s pussy. She was soaked already, and the smell of her arousal intoxicated Stella. She would never get enough of her. 

The blonde began to feather light kisses up and down her thighs again, stopping right before the spot where they both wanted her most. Dana let out a shaky sigh, and nearly whined as Stella moved away from her center again. 

“Stella please,” She begged barely above a whisper. 

She watched as the blonde’s lips curled up into a smile, needing nothing more to persuade her. 

Stella reached up and pulled Dana by the hips so that she was slumped in the chair, giving the blonde full access to her dripping heat. The redhead yelped at the sudden movement, though a smile spread across her face just as quickly. 

Stella kissed her way up until she was at her center, kissing it ever so lightly causing Dana to let out an aching moan. 

Before Dana could take another breath Stella’s tongue was on her clit and she sighed in relief. Stella’s strokes were short and fast and Dana could feel her climax building quickly. She tried to remember that she was on a work call, attempting to keep her facial expressions minimal, though she was quickly becoming puddy in Stella’s hands. 

Stella moved her tongue all the way down her slit and back up, repeating the action a couple times before dipping her tongue right into Dana’s entrance, tasting her. 

Just as a strangled moan was beginning to rip from the redhead’s throat, Skinner asked her a question, which she didn’t hear through her heart beating in her chest, until he said her name again. She let out a deep sigh and cleared her throat before unmuting herself, tipping her head to the side. 

“I’m sorry, what did you ask?” She asked shakily, trying to stabilize her voice as Stella fucked her with her tongue relentlessly. 

Skinner repeated his question and she began to answer it, though she only got one sentence in before Stella returned her mouth to her clit, and Dana felt her fingers teasing her folds. 

She felt another moan threatening to escape so she cleared her throat and licked her lips, taking a deep breath as she bit down harshly on her bottom lip. 

“M-Mmmulder… was following protocol when he m-met with the-the um,” She stopped for a moment and shut her eyes tightly, willing this moment to pass as quickly as possible, “The witness. I wasn’t there, but he relayed to me everything that- that went down and it, within reason, followed protocol.” 

To her relief that response appeased Skinner and he turned his attention back to Mulder. 

As soon as their eyes were off of her she slammed her finger against the mute button and let out a moan that had been sitting in the back of her throat since before Skinner had interrupted. 

“G-God, Stellaaaaa…” She looked down just as Stella’s finger dipped into her entrance. “Oh GOD.”

Stella quickly added another and began to pump in and out slowly, never stopping her ministrations on her clit. Dana threw her head back and shut her eyes tightly as she felt the warmth building in her lower belly. She opened them just as quickly as she’d closed them, not wanting to give herself away to the two men who could see her through the webcam. 

“Stella, please. I need you… I need…” Her voice faded off and she reached down and laced her fingers in the golden head of hair buried between her thighs. 

“What do you need, love?” Stella asked, never slowing the movements of her fingers. 

“Stella I need… I-I need to… Ohhhh… I need to come.” Dana sputtered, as the pleasure became nearly unbearable. 

Stella grinned, “You’re so beautiful.” She whispered before returning her tongue back to the bundle of nerves, moving in rough circles, following the rhythm of her fingers. 

Dana moaned again, loudly, as Stella hit her g-spot, and thanked God for the existence of the mute button. 

Stella continued the rhythm of her tongue as she curled her fingers inside her, hitting just the right spot over and over again. Dana felt her climax building past the point of no return and she was beginning to pant as her hips ground against Stella’s hand craving more friction. She was seconds away from the edge when she heard her name through her laptop speaker again, instantly causing Stella’s fingers to slow. She let out a frustrated groan and unmuted again. 

“What?” She nearly yelled, holding her shaking breath. 

Mulder and Skinner both looked at her with an air of confusion as she wiped a bit of sweat that was forming on her forehead. 

“I asked if you were there when he interviewed the second victim,” Skinner repeated, his brow furrowed, “Scully are you doing okay?” 

“Yes I was there. Yes I’m fine.” Dana stated, forcing a smile on her face. 

She gasped in relief as their attention turned away from her and she was able to hit mute again. 

“Stella, fucking PLEASE.” She whined, desperate for a release. 

“What do you want, baby?” Stella asked her, continuing to finger her at agonizingly slow pace. 

“I want to come, Stella. Please.” Dana begged. 

The blonde smiled, and returned her tongue to her clit, immediately causing Dana to cry out. 

A few strokes, a few pumps, and one “ _Come for me, Dana,”_ later and the redhead was crying out in ecstasy as her orgasm washed over her. Her legs were quivering, and Stella slowed her movements as she rode out her climax. 

Dana’s breath and legs were shaking violently, and she leaned her head back with a smile. 

“Holy fuck, Stella.” Was all she could manage. 

Stella removed her fingers carefully, and Dana watched as the blonde lifted her fingers up to her mouth, sucking off her arousal slowly. Dana was filled with want, and she suddenly couldn’t wait for this meeting to be over. She needed to have Stella, immediately. 

Stella remained under the desk massaging her trembling thighs gently as the meeting finished up. Skinner was the first to leave the call and Scully and Mulder wrapped up a few more things before they were able to call it quits too. 

“By the way,” Mulder said just before hanging up, “Don't worry, I don’t think Skinner noticed you were getting fucked during our meeting.” 

Dana’s cheeks immediately flushed bright pink as he smirked and ended the call. She looked down at Stella who was instantly laughing, nearly cackling. 

“It’s not funny!” Dana said, trying to sound angry though her smile betrayed her. 

“It’s pretty funny,” Stella said, trying to contain herself, “Maybe it wouldn’t have been if it was Skinner but… I’m sorry that’s fucking hilarious.” 

Dana rolled her eyes but couldn’t wipe the smile from her face as she watched her girlfriend throw her head back in laughter. The blonde pushed the rolling chair back some and popped out from under the desk to kiss Dana softly. Their mouths met and their tongues intertwined and the redhead sighed softly.

“I love you.” She blurted against the blonde’s mouth. 

“I love you more, Dana.” 

Stella couldn’t contain her giggles for the rest of the evening, every time she thought that Dana’s ex had caught them. Dana was exhausted, and somewhat embarrassed, though she couldn’t help but feel proud of herself for stepping out of her comfort zone. It excited her to know that she had someone she loved and trusted so much. She knew there was no way she would have let any past lover do something like that, but Stella was different. 

_Oh my, Stella was different._

**Author's Note:**

> wellll, i hope you liked it! thank u for reading.  
> this is very much out of my comfort zone if i’m being honest, but the prompt was mentioned to me and i had to do it.  
> any feedback is welcome!! :)


End file.
